


At The Midnight Hour

by translorastyrell (nerddowell)



Series: At The Midnight Hour (Vampire AU) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Less Dracula and a little more What We Do In The Shadows, Let's be honest, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/translorastyrell
Summary: Person A is a vampire, and B is fascinated by the fact that they don’t have a beating heart.‘You mean it doesn’t–?Never?’‘No,’ Oberyn says, amused at the wonder on the boy’s face.





	At The Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rensbarath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensbarath/gifts).



> You all knew this was coming, don't give me that look.

Oberyn’s cheeks are newly flushed, his body warm against Renly’s where they are laid on the mattress, duvet tangled around them. Renly, sweaty but pale despite their recent activity, gazes at him with intense curiosity, hand pressed to the smooth tan chest to feel  _absolutely nothing_.

‘You mean it doesn’t–? _Never_?’

‘No,’ Oberyn says, amused at the wonder on the boy’s face. He cards his hand lazily through Renly’s hair, winding silken dark strands around his fingers, and kisses his forehead. The new marks on the boy’s neck stand out, livid, against his pale skin, marks from Oberyn’s teeth and from his fingers. Renly lolls against his side, sleepy.

‘Go back to sleep, little one,’ Oberyn tells him softly, smiling. Renly struggles to sit up, wanting to protest, but his lover pushes him gently back down and pulls the duvet up over him. ‘I’ve taken a lot from you. You need your rest.’

‘Am I going to become – like you now?’

‘No, sweet boy.’ Oberyn shakes his head and rises from the bed, fluid and graceful as a panther, stretching out his limbs and shaking his hair back off his face. ‘I will not curse you as I am cursed.’

‘It’s not a curse,’ Renly mumbles, already falling asleep. ‘Spending forever with you.’

Oberyn just smiles, a little sad, and stares out of the window, not looking at the boy’s face as sleep finally pulls him under. 

‘Is it not? I can’t imagine anything worse.’

**Author's Note:**

> I have an EXTENSIVE headcanon for this tiny fic. Will happily supply it to any interested parties ([rensbarath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensbarath), i'm looking at you).


End file.
